New Family 2 capitulo 10
by creppylover
Summary: cOREY IDEA UN PLAN PARA CONSEGUIR LETRAS Y POR ESO TENDRA QUE TENER UNA CITA CON LANEY :DDDD CAP 10 DE NEW FAMILY 2 DISFRUTEN


**EPISODIO 10,Y COMO DIJE ANTES,CORNEY X3.**

**LEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.**

* * *

**Cap10:¡esto no es una cita!**

**-En el garaje-**

Corey:¡CHICOS,CHICOS! ¿Adivinen que? ¡Escribí una canción!

Kin,Kon y Carl:enserio!?

Laney,Carrie,Lenny y Clare:enserio?

Corey:si,¿¡quieren oírla!?

Kin, Kon y Carl:¡por supuesto!

Laney:esta bien...

Corey:perfecto-_toma su guitarra_-aquí voy-_empieza a tocar_

_**(Corey)**_  
_**Eres genial! eres genial! **_  
_**tú eres nuggets, yo soy pollo **_  
_**yo soy pan, tú mermelada **_  
_**juntos nos comemos todo, y no les dejamos nada **_  
_**tú pasta dental, yo dientes y enjuagame **_  
_**tú Madonna, y tú canción como virgen seré **_  
_**como a mis ojos te amo, pues con ellos te ví **_  
_**más que a la Guerra de las Galaxias te quiero **_  
_**Sí, tú la guitarra y yo las cuerdas tú el aceite y yo el vinagre yo el melón que tu muerdas tú mi madre, yo tú padre **_

_**Creo que eres genial **_  
_**y cada día que te veo caminar **_  
_**es un día muy normal porque yo siempre te veo caminar **_  
_**y cada día, sí pienso en algo ese eres tú **_  
_**en mi mente habrán otras mil cosas, pero más estás tú solo tú **_  
_**Y es que eres genial! eres genial! **_

_**yo soy el cero de tú diez y soy la harina de tú pan sí fueras tú la lava, entonces yo sería tú volcán **_  
_**tú sol, yo luz, no se podrán separar **_  
_**igual que Titanic, mirar sin llorar **_  
_**iremos juntos como fiesta y confeti **_  
_**y si te diera hambre te hago un espagueti **_  
_**...**_  
_**...**_  
_**Creo que eres genial **_  
_**eres genial! **_  
_**creo que eres genial!**_

Laney:bueno...debo de admitir que es la primera canción que rima y es larga

Corey:entonces la cantaremos en el parque hoy? _(un globo parece a lado de el mientras el sonreia con los ojos iluminados)_

Todos menos el:ssssssssssss...-_el globo detrás de el se revienta y pone una cara triste pero divertida_

Kin:se me hace conocida..

Kon:y como se te ocurrió esa canción?

Corey:bueno-_se rasca la nuca y se sonroja_

Kon:uuhh ya veo-_pone una sonrisa picara-_te gusta alguien!

Corey:que?,yo?,jamas...en realidad leí el diario de Kin y escribí algunas palabras y ahí salió.

Carl:segurooo

Kin:leíste mi diario!?

Corey:sip

Laney:porque no me sorprendo?

de tema,tengo otras noticias!...

Carrie:cual es?,dinos!

Corey:Laney y Carrie,desde ahora ustedes serán nuestras compositoras !

Laney y Carrie:que yo que!?

Carrie:Yo no te daré mis canciones Riffin aunque estemos en la misma banda! Es que las canciones que escribí fue con ... ustedes saben. ¡Por eso no usaremos esas!

Laney:y la canción que escribí yo fue cuando tu lloraste porque Carl se comió la ultima rebanada de pastel,te dije llorón y tu me dijiste que los chicos no lloran.

Corey:boys don't cry la escribiste pensando en mi?

Laney:algo así...

Lenny:y porque la cante yo y no Corey?

Corey:quería que alguien mas tocara en este capitulo ademas la voz te queda mejor a ti

Lenny:cierto

Corey:hmm_ "bien lo que hay que hacer es poner feliz,enojada oh triste a Laney por mi culpa"_...hmm..Lanes tomate el día libre

Laney:eh?

Corey:si vuelves en 1 hora-_la empujaba a la salida-_adiosito_-cierra el garaje dejándola afuera_

Corey:bien,¿ahora que hacemos? Trina ya no nos sirve!,ahora es Laney nuestra compositora...cual emoción escogen?

Kon:Hambre!

Corey:¿WTF?

Carrie:y si ...la hacemos feliz?

Corey:si pero como?

Carrie:yo se como-_sonrisa maliciosa_

**-segundos después-**

Corey:tengo que tener una cita con ella!?

Carrie:no exactamente una cita,solo un paseo de amigos,llévala a sus lugares favoritos y has que sea la mejor salida que ah tenido

Kon:si una feliz canción para un feliz parque en una feliz ciudad

Kin:ya entendimos Kon

Kon:si digo quien no estaría feliz hoy?

**-mientras tanto en el cuarto de Trina-**

Trina:estoy tan triste!

Mina:tranquila Trina,solo dime que paso

Trina:estoy hablando de Justin Liver**_(XD)_**,fui a comprar las entradas para verlo y ESTABAN AGOTADAS!,AHHHH!

Mina:no te preocupes conseguiremos a alguien que nos venda los boletos

Trina:si...si eso es!,vamos Mina con mi loser hermano

**(TRINA HAS A EVIL PLAN)**

**-En el Garaje-**

Carl:y entonces yo le dije Manteca!,XD JAJAJAJA

...

...

Corey:eh Carl?,como eso va a ayudarme en hacer feliz ah Laney?

Carl:tratamos de hacer feliz a Laney?

Corey:aww, ahora que hacemos!?

Trina:talvez yo pueda ayudarte ...-_estaba para en las escaleras_ !

Mina:dan dan daaaan...

Clare:tu?,en que?

Trina:talvez pueda ayudarte con tu cita...

Corey:no es una cita!

Trina:si claro como sea..si ...tu puedes conseguirme 2 boletos para ver a Justin Liver!

Corey:para ver a ese chico cara bonito que canta como niña?

Kin:almenos el si escribe sus canciones..

Corey:hmm...pero si solo es un presumido!

Trina:RETIRA LO DICHO!,el punto es que si tu me consigues 2 boletos para verlo,yo te ayudo a hacer feliz a Laney!

Corey:ehh...

Clare:trato echo!-_le da la mano a Trina antes de que Corey pudiera decir algo_

Trina:bien...AHORA CONSIGUELOS!-_grita asustando a los 5 chicos que salieron corriendo menos Carrie y Clare que los vieron correr_

Mina:tu siempre tan amable...

**-con los chicos-**

esto es lo que haremos ustedes 3_(apunta a Kin,Kon y a Carl)_ buscan los boletos mientras yo llamo a Laney!-_dice sacando su celular!_

Kin, Kon y Carl:esta bien-_se van corriendo_

Corey:y tu_(ve a Lenny que estaba ansioso)_...emm...ve con las chicas..

Lenny Awww _(Lenny se va de ahí desanimado)_

Corey:_(saca su teléfono comienza a hablar)_oye Laney,tu quieres ir a una caminata conmigo?...como a las 3...eh si en el parque...perfecto nos vemos adios-_cuelga_

**-mientras con Laney-**

Laney:oh my gosh x10

**(FOUND TICKETS OF JUSTIN LIVER TRANSITION)**

**-con Kin, Kon y Carl-**

Kin:bien ahora como sabremos quien tiene boletos?-_mira por toda la gente y ve a 2 chicas pequeñas con 2 boletos y gritando_

Kon:tenemos a nuestras víctimas_-chocan los puños en forma de_  
_Signo de Rock_

**-con las chicas gritando-**

Chica1:AHHH!,no puedo creer que tengamos boletos para verlo que emoción!

Chica2:esto es taaann...ASOMBROSO!

Las2:IIIIIIIIIII!

Kin:disculpen señoritas-i_ban vestidos como Will Smith en hombres de negro_ -necesitamos sus boletos!

Chicas:para que?

Carl:nuestra estrella hizo una rifa de los que compraron los boletos y el ganador se ganaba pases V.I.P para entrar a su camerino

Chica2:ENSERIO!?

Kon:completamente,ustedes entraran gratis y necesitamos sus boletos para la estrella...

Chica1:seguro se los daremos,

los chicos se miran complacidos.

Chica1:pero...si nos muestran que son verdaderos agentes!

los 3 se miran preocupados

Kon:eerr..-_se toca el oído y finge hablar con alguien-_si señor...si estamos con ellas...claro...si dice que no somos sus agentes...bien...entiendo...gracias señor..._-cuelga-_dice que nos den las entradas,y el les dará su autógrafo y pases a camerino y a la fiesta

Las2:INCREIBLE!-_les da los boletos_-tengan!,

Chica1:vamos chica 2_**(XD)**_a vestirnos-_se van corriend_o

…

…

**-EXITOOO**_-Kin,Kon y Carl saltan en el aire mientras atrás de ellos hay un fondo azul con estrellas y un cartel que dice EXITO!_

**(TIME FOR THE DATE)**

**-con Corey y Trina,Carrie,Clare,Lenny y Mina-**

Corey:porque tardan tanto? falta 20 minutos para las 3

Trina:y el concierto es a las 4...

Corey:dime un consejo rápido!

Trina:ehem!

Corey:aaarrg!

Kin,Kon y Carl:Llegamos!-l_e dan los boletos a Trina_

Corey:listo,ahora ayúdame! Lanes llegara a las 3

Clare:yo diría a las 2:54-a_punta a Laney que venia caminando _

Corey:ah!-_grito de niña_-Trina!

Trina:esta bien está bien,solo te daré 5 consejos num1:jamas hagas chistes sucios de mujeres num2:se caballeroso dile que es hermosa

Corey:QUE NO ES UNA CITA!

Trina: num3:se tu mismo...pero no tan tu mismo, num4:no hagas payasadas eso la asustaría...y numero 5:protegerla!,protegerla mucho!

Corey:prefecto, ahora largo oh si no sospechara-_los empuja y los tira a los arbusto_s

Laney:hey Core, como estas?

Corey:recontra...-_se calla al recordar el consejo num 4 de su hermana-_pues excelente,ya sabes,y tu?

Laney:bien creo...

Corey:bien a donde quieres ir,podemos caminar un laaaaaargo rato,es mas seguro

Laney:yo estaba pensando en ir a la feria,los martes son gratis

Corey:FABULO...este... suena bien vamos...-_caminan a la feria_

**(COREY AND LANEY IN A DATE TRANSITION)**

Laney:bien que te párese la montaña rusa? oí que alguien perdió la columna por subirse!

Corey: Enserio,eso es súper!...peligroso ...no dejare que una chica sufra por perder la cordura

Laney:columna

Corey:eso!,que tal si vamos ah esa montaña rusa?-_señala una montaña rusa para bebes y el carrito era de oruga..._

Laney:enserio Core?...

Corey:seguro vamos!-_la jala al jueguito de niños y se suben_

Señor:mantengan las manos en el volante_-pone arranque al juego eh iba muy lento y cada vez que bajaban por la rampita Corey gritaba_

**17 min después**

Laney:los 17 min mas aburridos de mi vida...ahora ah donde vamos?

Corey:que te párese ahí-_apunta un túnel en forma de corazon_

Laney:ah!,el túnel del amor? o\\\o_-pone ojos de cachorro emocionados _

Corey:que?,no,apuntaba al del lado-_era un túnel en forma de panquesito _

Laney:el túnel de los pequeñines?_-ojos desilusionados_

Corey:que?,no,eso seria riesgoso que tal si un pequeñín te vomita,no permitiré que eso pase!-_dice en pose militar_-yo apuntaba a la de a lado-_era igual a la de antes pero con conejos alrededor_

Laney:el túnel de los súper pequeñines!?

Corey:vamos mi lady...

En el túnel,todo estaba color de rosa y celeste con animalillos robots por ahí y canciones estúpidas,hadas y mariposas etc...

Corey:no es divertido?-_dice con una sonrisa falsa ya que le daba asco todo eso pero el creía que a Laney no _

Laney:si súper divertido_ -sarcasmo _

Corey:jeje _"oh dios esto es mega aburrido no puedo creer que a lanes le gusten estas cosas"_

Laney:_"que demonios le pasa a core!?,todo esto de la protección y cosas de bebes se paso de la raya!,pensé que era divertido"_

…

…

Corey:y que tal el clima?-_pregunto haciendo que Laney pegara la cabeza en el bote_

**-tiempo despues-**

los otros juegos igual eran de pequeños y aburridos hasta que se cansaron y estaban comiendo un algodón en el parque.

Corey:y bien que te pareció?

…

Laney:d-divertido!_-miente_

Corey:enserio?_"ENSERIO!?"_

Laney:ehh...no...Core que pasa ? estas mas aburrido de lo normal!

Corey:eso fue aburrido?

Laney:pues...¡si!,nos subimos a los juegos mas aburridos del mundo,pensé que te gustaban los juegos peligrosos y rápidos!,

Corey:te juro que ese no fui yo...bueno si fui yo pero...tu me entiendes

Laney:que pasa aquí!?-_dice sospechando algo_

Corey:na-nada no pasa nada-_miente_

Laney:Corey...DIME!

Corey:es que...los chicos y yo planeamos hacerte feliz para que escribas una canción,pero lo haces pensando en mi lo cual es raro y yo debía de encargarme de hacerte feliz,y no sabia como hacer a una chica feliz así que le pedí ayuda a Trina

Laney:bien,1ero Fue lindo lo que tratabas de hacer y num2:TODO ESTO FUE POR UNA CANCION!?

Corey:técnicamente ...si...

Laney:arg...core te contare un secreto...

Corey:uuy chisme-_pone una carita _

Laney:la verdad es que...eh escrito canciones desde que creamos la banda!

Corey:que!? Y porque no lo decías?

Laney:porque me divertía hacer enojar a tu hermana,pero cuando dejamos de hacerlo,empece a componer mas y mas canciones junto con Lens

Corey:y porque no dijiste ... oh dijeron nada!?

Laney:porque no tenia oportunidad siempre me interrumpían!,ademas tenia miedo de que no les gustara lo que escribía

Corey:Lanes,sabes porque te di el papel de compositora?

Laney:la verdad,no

Corey:pues fue porque creo que eres genial Lanes,lo que cantaste la otra noche fue genial,creo que fue mejor de lo que escribe Trina

Laney:Core..._-sus ojos se iluminan y el corazón le dice /solo dile!\\-_Core yo...tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

Corey:que podría ser mas importante que escuchar a mi MEJOR AMIGA?

Laney em _-el corazon sale de su boca y \\bien yo me largo de aquí\\ salta al suelo y SLPAAT!_-ehhh...

Corey:y bien?

Laney:eh n-nada que...yo tengo una gran canción para que la cantes!

Corey:bueno que esperamos,vamos-la toma de la mano y se van

**-en el parque de la ciudad-**

Detras del escenario.

Clare:al fin llegaron!,tienes la canción?

Corey:si!vamos!

Presentador:ahora para animar el ambiente!,los GrojBand!-_todo el mundo aplaude y el telón se abre-_

Corey y Carrie:BUENAS TARDES PEACEVILLE!

Todos:AAAAHHHH!

Corey:hoy les cantare una canción escrita por la bajista del grupo,se llama beatin like

_**(Corey)**_

_**I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like **_  
_**I can get your heart beat beatin' like that **_  
_**You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like **_  
_**Ay-ay ay-ay **_

_**Would you, would you want it if I stood up above a crowd **_  
_**Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud **_  
_**Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt **_  
_**I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now **_

_**Don't you get it, get it, I'm not like them other ones **_  
_**Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no reruns I said it, said it, said it, **_  
_**wouldn't let it be on a run **_  
_**'**__**Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun **_

_**I'll make you forget (forget) **_  
_**What you can keep for **_  
_**For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart **_  
_**'**__**Cause it needs more **_

_**I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like **_  
_**I can get your heart beat beatin' like that **_  
_**You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like **_  
_**Ay-ay ay-ay **_

_**I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like **_  
_**I can get your heart beat beatin' like that **_  
_**You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like **_  
_**Ay-ay ay-ay **_

_**(Ay ay) Let me hear you like (Ay ay ay) (Ay ay) **_  
_**Can you do it like Ay-ay ay-ay**_

todos aplaudieron al terminar la canción.

Corey:este fue un gran día!

Kon:si,digo,¿quien se molestaría en este día?

**-mientras con Trina y Mina,haciendo fila para el concierto-**

Trina:estoy tan emocionada,no puedo creer que conoceremos a JL

Agente:boletos por favor

Trina:si aquí tiene-_se los da pero el agente al leerlo se los devuelve-_que pasa?

Agente:estos no son boletos para ver a Justin...estos son boletos para ver a Charlie el dinosaurio el musical

Trina:QUE!?_-lee los boletos y decían Charlie el dinosaurio_-**COOOREEEYY!**

**-en otro lado-**

Corey:achu!

Los 3:salud

Corey:bueno,creo que aprendí una gran lección

Laney: así?,que?

Corey:que,a pesar de fingir ser aburrido,sigo siendo un galán...

Los7:¬_¬

Corey:y que ademas-_una luz lo ilumina-_que si invitas a una chica a una no cita,no debes de seguir consejos de alguien mas,lo importante es ser tu mismo,si finges ser alguien mas,eso va a perjudicarte  
Por el resto de tu vida...

Carrie:hablando de citas,como les fue?

Laney y Corey:Aburrido...

Kin:eh?

Laney:este chico,me llevo a los juegos mas tontos y aburridos del mundo

Corey:hey!,yo solo quería protegerte!

Laney:de que?,los cochecitos de oruga,de los conejos y algodones de azúcar?

Todos:ajajjajajajja XD

Corey:bueno se que fue aburrido y me pase...como sea,gracias a todos por venir-_cierra la cochera_

* * *

**estoy lista para que me den balazos por no poner un beso OH HACERLOS NOVIOS T-T**

**PERO LO VERAN EN NEW FAMILY 3 :DDDD**


End file.
